A Messed Up School
by Mewnia
Summary: As Karol Capel starts his new year of school, he gets kicked out of every club he could find. While he's finding stuff to do for weekends and breaks, he makes new friends along the way. But that's not all. He finds a secret that belongs to the school and only two people know about it. ToV, ToG, ToS2, TotA, ToX. (The only games I actually know how the characters act.)


**This is my first time creating a school-like fanfiction. I hope you like it and it will get better as it goes on, so sorry if it's short or boring at first.**

* * *

"You've been late for the last time! Consider yourself out!" The student pushed a young boy out of the room and slammed the door behind. The boy rubbed his head and fixed his black school jacket. He sighed and looked back at the door. "I'm not late on purpose..." He looked out the window and walked towards the stairs. _"And that was the last club, too... So much for being in a club during school year..."_ As he opened the door, he heard a 'thump!' "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you the-"

"Found you..." A blond man sighed. His brown glove-covered hand rubbed his forehead where the door had hit. The boy's eyes widened. It was the so called "twin" of Mr. Scifo! The dorm keeper!

"Guy Cecil! What are you doing here..? Aren't you suppose to be at the dorms..?" Guy looked at the boy.

"Karol, you have to get ready for school." He smiled a little as Karol's face went pale.

"I-I forgot! School starts in a few minutes! I'm going to be la~te!" He said as he ran back to the V dorm. He went to his room, quickly changed, and before he knew it...

DI~NG DO~NG DI~NG DO~NG~!

The bell had rung! Karol run out with his school bag in his hand, still wrapping his red handkerchief around his arm. He rushed to his first class, art. Sliding open the door, Karol quickly bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late!" He was breathing fast and heavy. You could see some sweat running down his face. The teacher looked at Karol with a smile as she fixed her orange cloth around her neck. Karol watched her hands gently grab a pencil to write down a few names in the class.

"Don't worry about it. Your seat is over there by the window, in front of Anise." Her hand carefully pointed to the window. The white glove looked pure on her hand. Then she smiled again at Karol and flipped her short, blond, wavy hair. Karol stared at the teacher for a second, then bowed again.

"Thank you, teacher..." Karol walked over to his seat and sat down. A hand tapped his shoulder. The brunette looked behind him and found Anise Tatlin. An 8th grader who loves to spread gossip and crushes on one 11th grader just for his money. Karol blinked then tilted his head a little. "What's up..?" He whispered.

Anise grinned and cupped her hand around the side of her mouth and whispered back, "Don't get too attached to this teacher. She's a rich girl who's bossier than she looks." Anise sat up strait, folded her arms and pouted. "She's even planning to steal my man..." She glared at the teacher for a second than looked back at Karol. "I hear you've been kicked out of every club, right?" Anise put her hand over her mouth and giggled a little. Karol felt offended. He didn't show much of a smile and didn't even bother to reply back to her. Instead, he turned back around, set his bag against the art desk, and looked out the window.

Anise didn't like how he replied with rude body language. She spotted Karol's bag, grinned, then put her attention on the teacher.

"I hope everyone is here. My name is Natalia. I've been told the name you're suppose to call me is a little complicated, so you can just call me by my first name. My assistant for this year is a graduated student, Colette Brunel, and she- Wait... Where is miss Brunel?" Natalia looked around the room in suspicion. Suddenly, the door opened and a young, blond girl fell inside the classroom. "There you are. Where were you?"

Colette looked up, rubbed the back of her head and smiled a little. "Well, I tripped into Mr. Scifo and caused him to drop all his books... He seemed a little frustrated..." She stood up and walked over to Natalia and grabbed the stack of paper to hand out. Karol looked at Colette. He couldn't help but think of that one grouchy short haired brunette he ran into at his dorm. They had a... Similarity.

When everyone got their papers, paint brushes, and paint, Natalia put the picture they're suppose to draw on the board. Colette started walking back up to Natalia's desk, but tripped before she reached it. Causing the papers to go flying everywhere and the whole class to laugh. Karol laughed a little but not for a long time like everyone else. He thought it was rude to make fun of people, since he's always picked on.

"We're suppose to paint a tree, huh..? Seems easy enough." Karol mumbled to himself and started painting. It wasn't long until he felt a chill and noticed the window was open. An uneasy feeling came to his mind. Karol thought for a second, but then shrugged it off and continued painting, when suddenly... He felt something tickling on his arm. Karol froze. He slowly looked over at his arm, and right there, there was a bee. Karol shrieked as the bug flew onto his paper. He panicked a little and tried to smash the bee, but instead, he made a huge line of brown go right over his painting. He tried to kill a bug... With his own drawing tool... And got a punishment. A punishment of an F. It took Karol a while to realize the laughing in the background was students. Students laughing at him. He blushed badly and looked down. Glancing around the room, he saw the door had opened, and a man was standing in the door way.

The man walked over to Natalia and handed her a box full of tools. His red and white wrist band glowing a little in the sunlight. When the man turned around towards the students with his long black-violet hair put up in a messy bun, he scoffed. He scoffed at the ones who were laughing. "Yeah, it may be funny when it happens to one kid, but just wait. When one bee shows in a room, it means it's seeking targets for the swarm to attack. You guys might just be the targets." He grinned mischievously and walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving the whole art class speechless with shock and fear on their faces. Karol couldn't keep his eyes off that man. It almost seemed like he was standing up for him.

The bell rang and Karol packed up his stuff and went to grab his bag. What the..? It wasn't there! All there was, was a note.

"If you want your bag back, meet me at lunch!  
-Anise  
P.S. I have some bug repellent. Do you want it?"

Again, Karol felt offended by the last sentence. Ugh! That bag had his stuff for the next class! Hopefully Mr. Scifo is forgiving...

When Karol entered the class room, the first thing the teacher noticed, was that he had no bag. No items. Nothing. Karol was nervous... His eyes glanced at Mr. Scifo then back at the ground. "U-Um, I was wondering where my seat is..?" Karol looked at the blond-haired teacher once he stopped talking.

"You are... Mr. Capel, right? Your seat is right in front of my desk." Mr. Scifo said in suspicion as he glanced at the seating chart. Oh great. Just what Karol didn't want... A seat right in front of where the teacher sat. The worst place a kid like him could sit. When he went over there, Karol was surprised how it wasn't very far from the window.

_"Guess the teacher likes fresh air.."_ He thought while remembering back to when the bug was on his arm. _"I must be cursed to windows, or something.."_ Karol sighed and sat down in his chair. The person who was sitting next to him, was yet, another girl. Karol glanced at her for second. Her pale blond hair was wavy and curled a little at the end. It seemed like her "bag" was a little purple and pink doll. Karol got a little chill while looking at it. Something was... Weird and disturbing about that doll...

The girl noticed Karol looking at her doll strangely. She titled her head a little and looked at Karol.

"Do you have a problem with Teepo..?" She questioned. Karol stopped glaring at the doll and looked up at the girl. His brown eyes meeting with her pale green eyes. "You were looking at him weird..." Her small voice was a little hard to hear. She was so quiet...

"H-Huh? Oh! Uh, nothing's wrong. It just seems a little... Strange, I guess." Karol rubbed his head and smiled slightly. The girl looked down at Teepo. Then she looked back up at Karol. "The name's Karol Capel. I'm a seventh grader here." He held out his hand and smiled. The girl smiled a little and softly put her hand in his.

"My name is-"

DI~NG DO~NG~!

The bell rang and Mr. Scifo put his books down. Karol and the girl quickly put both their hands on their own desks, blushing a little.

"I am Flynn Scifo, your teacher. I will be teaching you... About law. Now, if my assistant wouldn't be so late today, I would have passed out some paper to all of you. I probably would've handed out pencils, as well." Flynn glanced at Karol during that last sentence. That got Karol worried. Is he already seen as a predictable F student?!

The door opened and Flynn quickly shouted, "You're late, Yuri!" Karol jumped a little at the teacher's yell. Then Karol's eyes started to widen as he looked at the man standing in the door way. _"No way. It's that guy from before!"_ Karol thought as Yuri sighed and closed the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pass out the papers, alright?" He walked over to Flynn's desk and picked up the stack of papers. Right there, Flynn flicked him in the head. "Ow..! Hey, what was that for?!"

Flynn folded his arms. "For almost punching me in the hallway!"

"I didn't punch you! You were lucky that clumsy girl tripped on you before I did!"

Something in Karol's mind clicked. _Clumsy girl..?_ Colette from his art class said she ran into Mr. Scifo, causing him to drop all his books! She said he looked a little frustrated... "I guess Mr. Scifo was fighting with Yuri before she fell on him..." Karol mumbled and just like that, Flynn's attention was off of Yuri and onto Karol.

"Mr. Capel.."

Oh crap... The formal tone and name... This doesn't seem good...

"What was that you mumbled?" He asked, sternly. Karol could feel the whole class' attention on him. This is bad... Karol gets a little nervous under a lot of attention. "Excuse me. I asked you something. Was it important?" Karol needed to think fast. Yuri looked at Flynn with an annoyed look.

"Seriously? You don't have to ask him with that kind of t-"

"My bag..." Karol interrupted Yuri. He looked up, his eyes meeting with Flynn's. "I'm worried about my bag... It got stolen and it had all my stuff in it." He looked down. The girl next to him looked down at Teepo and reached down. Flynn's expression changed from serious to surprised. He grabbed one of his pens he had and handed it to Karol. "H-Huh..?"

Flynn smiled, "It's my first time teaching here, so I don't know if you're lying or not. But either way, a student doesn't deserve to get an F just because he doesn't have a pencil." Karol was surprised. Mr. Scifo had seemed like a really strict teacher. He thanked him and took the pen. The girl looked down, but brought out a pencil for her to write with. Yuri sighed, then smiled and passed out the papers.

At the end of class, Karol handed the pen back to Flynn. "Thank you, Scifo..." He bowed.

Flynn looked at Karol and smiled. "If someone steals anything of yours, just tell me." Karol nodded and walked out. The girl quickly caught up, holding Teepo in her hands. Karol looked at her, confused. She handed a pencil to him and smiled softly.

"My name is Elize. It was wonderful to meet you." She bowed and ran off to her next class. Teepo sticking out his tongue back at Karol. He watched her run down the hall and looked down at the pencil she gave him. He blushed a little and tucked it in his pocket. Karol started walking when something came to his mind.

_"Did that doll stick it's tongue out at me..?!"_ He thought. Fear and confusment going through his mind. Karol shook his head and walked to his next class. _"I must be imagining things. I should give this pencil back to Elize the next time I see her."_

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! Now I have to work on the next. Since school is coming up, I'll be posting slow.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
